Problem: Solve for $d$. $2d+4=10+2.5d$ $d =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ d $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2d+4&=10+2.5d \\\\ 2d+4 {-2.5d} &= 10+2.5d{-2.5d} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 2.5d from each side.}}\\\\ -0.5d+4&=10 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -0.5d+4{-4} &= 10{-4} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4 from each side.}}\\\\ -0.5d &=6 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-0.5d}{{-0.5}} &= \dfrac{6}{{-0.5}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -0.5.}}\\\\ d &= {-12} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $d = { -12 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]